Together we can !
by minimoi04
Summary: Leucémie, Kurt n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il venait de lire… Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur avait loupé un battement, sa tête tournait. J'ai senti la vive douleur dans mon dos, je me suis sentis tomber de la scène, j'ai senti le choc du sol sur mon épaule, j'ai senti ma tête cogner. Comment ce battre pour survivre sans ne jamais laisser l'autre ? Klaine !
1. Docteur ?

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la nouvelle fiction ! Je sais bien qu'elle a tardé, mais je n'étais pas en accord avec mon moi intérieure sur la suite des événements ! Donc voilà, nous sommes reparties pour une histoire avec un fond médicale ou nos deux héros vont se battre l'un pour l'autre ! Merci à Nanou qui m'a gentiment corrigé les fautes ! En espèrent que tout ce passe bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

Leucémie, Kurt n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il venait de lire… Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur avait loupé un battement, sa tête tournait.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elles se couraient toutes les unes après les autres, se poussaient dans sa gorge en se préparant à sortir, mais finissaient en mélange pâteux et sans aucun sens sur le rebord de sa langue…

Se fut la main de son père qui le fit revenir à lui

-Hey ! Fiston, ça va aller ! On a vu plus dur que ça !

-Mr. Hummel, nous avons eu de la chance sur plusieurs points ! Vous devez en être contient ! Tout d'abord vous êtes atteint d'une Leucémie lymphoïde chronique qui est la forme à évolution lente de la maladie ! De plus nous l'avons détecté tôt ! Malgré tout vous êtes de niveau B, je propose une chimiothérapie intensive injectable pour arrêter l'avancer le plus tôt possible.

-Y a-t-il d'autres options ?

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire une chimio intensive, mais nous prenons le risque que la maladie progresse !

-En quoi consiste une chimiothérapie intensive ?

-On va tout d'abord placer une chambre implantable, il s'agit d'un petit boitier que l'on implante sous la peau, à peu près sous la clavicule, Il comporte une membrane élastique, ainsi l'infermière pourra piquer facilement, sans douleur, et sans abimer les veines par la répétitions des piqures. L'avantage vous pouvez vous doucher sans problème vous habiller sans problème !

-A ! Oui ! Ça c'est vraiment important pour mon fils !

-Bon en plus grâce à ce petit appareil il pourra vivre une vie normale ! Et pourra même avoir un traitement en continu, il suffira de branche une pompe portable sur la chambre implantable, elle sera place dans une pochette qui se porte facilement sous les vêtements ! Et comme nous voulons faire une chimiothérapie intensive et que vous serez quasi toujours perfusé, ce sera un plus !

-Il aura besoin d'une opération pour l'implantation ?

-Non seulement sous anesthésie locale, mais cela se fera néanmoins dans un bloc, pour le coté stérile

-Il pourra continuer à aller à l'école ?

-Je pense que dans un premier temps une hospitalisation est à envisager, ainsi nous pourrons le surveiller de près, et ajuster le traitement, puis suivant l'évolution nous pourrons passer à une hospitalisation de jour, en ambulatoire.

-Combien de temps cela va durer ?

-Et bien je ne veux pas vous donner de date précise ! Cela peut varier, car je ne sais pas comment réagit son corps au traitement ! Avez-vous d'autre question ? Kurt ?

-Hein ?! Quoi ?

-As-tu des questions ?

-Quelles sont les chances que je survive ?

-Kurt… Il ne faut pas penser à ca ….

-Quelles sont mes chances de survie ?

-Et bein elles sont hautes ! Elles sont hautes Kurt ! Mais tu ne dois pas penser à ça ! Aujourd'hui il faut d'abord penser à toi !

-C'est ce que on avait dit à ma maman ! C'est drôle ! Rien ne change dans le fond !

-Bon, Kurt je comprends que tu sois énervé, triste, et que tu cherches un coupable, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! On veut juste t'aider !

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On va faire des examens complémentaires, te trouver une place en oncologie, et d'ici deux jours maximum tu rentreras en hospitalisation.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Oui Kurt !

-Au revoir !

Entre deux battements de cœurs Kurt avait déjà quitté la pièce …

-Je suis vraiment désolé docteur !

-Et bien il n'y a pas de mal, je comprends bien que cela doit être dur, surtout avec votre femme !

-Je dois m'inquiéter ?

-Non sa réaction est normale, certains pleurent, d'autres crient, ou d'autres se braquent, c'est une façon de se protéger !

-On se revoit rapidement ?

-J'ai déjà commencé les analyses approfondies, avec tout ce que nous avons prélevé ! J'aurai besoin de le revoir demain, , mais quant à l'hospitalisation je pense que lui laisser un peu de temps pour « digérer » ne lui fera que du bien, retarder d'une journée ne changera rien et ça lui permettra de respirer un peu avant le début d'un traitement lourd, Mr. Hummel, les chimiothérapies intensives, entrainent souvent des effets secondaires, il faut commencer à préparer votre fils à celà !

-Bien Docteur, à demain!

-Au revoir !

Kurt est dans un brouillard, qui ne se dissipe pas, ce soir-là il ne mangea pas, il ne fit pas ses devoirs, il ne se lava pas le visage, il alla juste se coucher le plus vite possible, et ce ne fut qu'une fois bien emmitouflé dans sa couette, tel un ours en hibernation que son père fit apparition dans la chambre.

-Tu es sur tu ne veux rien manger ?

-Non !

-Kurt, tu le sais autant que moi cela va être difficile ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous déchirer, il faut rester unis, c'est cela qui fait notre force …

-Je … Je peux avoir un câlin ?

-Viens dans mes bras mon fils

Et c'est les yeux pleins de larmes que Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son père !

-Je crois que j'ai peur !

-J'ai peur aussi chéri, mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras, sous aucun prétexte ! On va se battre, tout les deux !

-Je t'aime mon papa…

-Je t'aime mon fils…

Quand le réveil sonna ce matin il lui sembla que tout son corps était engourdi !

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, son dos était douloureux, sa tête était lourde… Comment un malaise, une fatigue passagère, une anémie, des saignements de nez, et des taches rouges sur la peau pouvaient dire qu'il était gravement malade !

Mais cela lui importait peu maintenant car de toute façon il était malade !

Bon, ce matin il doit aller à l'hôpital pour son hospitalisation... Hier il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre à Blaine ! Entre les nouveaux tests, le temps de faire son sac, prendre tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'hôpital…

Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas pu voir Blaine ! Il voulait lui dire, le prévenir, mais à présent c'est trop tard et…

-Kurt ! Tu es bientôt prêt ? On ne va pas tarder à y aller !

-Oui j'arrive papa !

Le trajet vers l'hôpital fut abstrait ! Pourtant il correspond à quelque chose près à celui du lycée ! Kurt avais trop de questions dans sa tête, ce matin il ne prêta pas attention au prix de l'essence de l'arrêt 210, il ne salua pas Mme Passon à sa fenêtre, il ne vit pas les deux coureurs de l'allée 5, il ne remarqua pas sa chanson préférée sur le poste !

-Bonjour Kurt ! Alors comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour… Je suis obligé de répondre honnêtement ? Kurt n'avais pas envie de parler, il ne voulait voir personne, il voulait juste que tout cela comment vite, et que on le laisse tranquille !

-Bien… Suivez-moi ! Voici le service d'oncologie, c'est ici que tu résideras, on appelle cette salle la salle de chimio c'est ici que tout le monde reçoit sa chimio !

La salle de chimiothérapie ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Kurt, plus il avancait dans l'hôpital plus il prenait conscience de cette maladie qui était jusqu'ici abstraite pour lui…

Voici ta chambre la 1402, je t'en prie si tu veux poser tes affaires !

-Merci …

-Bon ! Tu te changes en tenue de bloc et on y va ! Je vais chercher deux papiers je reviens !

-Ca va fiston ?

-Non !

-Que ce passe t'il ?

-Il répète sans cesse bon, bien, et bien …. Il a un grave manque de vocabulaire !

-Oui ! Tu as raison ! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça !

-Ca va !

-Bon ! On y va !

Kurt était proche du fou rire tant il était nerveux !

-Et bien ! C'est bien tu as le sourire !

Si seulement il savait

Kurt n'était vraiment pas bien ! Il entendait les bruits, il savait que c'était dans sa poitrine et il était là, allongé sur la table du bloc à regarder le plafond ! Son cœur battait à toute vitesse !

-Kurt ! Kurt ?

-Humm..

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Je vois flou…Je..

-Ecoute Kurt ! Je vais de donner un produit qui va un peu te mettre dans les vapes comme ça, ça ira mieux ok ?

Kurt n'aimait pas trop cette idée, mais une fois le produit injecté il lui fut très reconnaissant !

Le réveil se fit dans sa chambre, son père était à ses cotés !

-Bonjour toi !

-Salut mon papa ! Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander !

-Ça va, sincèrement !

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour !

-Je suis ton infermière référente ! Mon nom est Lisa ! Tu es Kurt ?

-Oui …

-Je viens voir comment tu vas ?

-Ca va merci !

-Il faut que je vérifie ton pansement ! Mr. Hummel, je pense qu'il serai préférable que vous sortiez ! Cela peut-être impressionnant ! Si vous souhaitez rester derrière la porte je viens vous chercher dès que j'ai fini ?

-Je dois aller appeler ma femme ! Je remonte de suite après ! Tu es d'accord Kurt ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-A toute suite !

-Je vais avoir besoin d'enlever ta blouse ! Ou es-tu à l'école ?

-McKinley

-Je vois ! Bon on va y aller ! Je vais enlever le pansement … Voilà ! Tu veux voir ?

-Euh… Oui !

Elle se retourna, prit un miroir et le plaça en face de Kurt

-Ne fais pas attention au sang !

-Ok.. Kurt pouvais à peine parler tant la boule dans sa gorge était grosse, le stress l'envahissait ! Il avait une sorte de rond un peu plus gros qu'une pièce, haut comme trois fois la pièce, sous sa peau, c'était horrible ! Il avait une cicatrice, sur sa poitrine, même si il allait mieux même si il allait enlever ce truc, il allait garder toute sa vie cette cicatrice qui va lui rappeler tous les jours sa maladie !

- Tu te sens bien ?

Lisa ne put pas finir sa phrase que Kurt était déjà penché haut dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à vomir le peu de céréales de son déjeuner de ce matin !

-Kurt …

-Non ne me touchez pas

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la salle de bain, tout cela devenait trop réel ! Il allait porter cette chose jusqu'à qu'il soit guéri, tout le temps sur lui ! Non ce n'est pas possible !

-Que ce passe t'il ici ! Faites le sortir de là !

La voix du médecin était perçante, avec un fond méchant ce qui ne convenait pas du tout à Kurt !

-Il ne se sent pas bien ! Laisse-lui un peu de temps !

-Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour le sortir de là !

-Non laisse le !

Kurt fus étonné qu'elle prenne sa défense ! Il leva discrètement la tête et put la voir s'approcher de la porte et la ferma à clé pour ensuite se retourner vers lui, elle s'est approchée avec toute la délicatesse du monde, elle s'est placée en face de lui, s'est assise, a posé une main rassurante sur sa nuque…

-Que ce passe-t-il dans ta tête Kurt ?

-Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis !

-Je sais !

-Non vous ne savez pas !

-Si je sais Kurt !

Interloqué par cette phrase, Kurt leva la tête de ses bras, ses yeux étaient pleins de larme et Lisa les essuya avec délicatesse !

-Je sais ce que tu vis Kurt, je connais ce que tu ressens ! J'ai eu un cancer de la moelle osseuse à l'âge de 15 ans ! Je sais que la pose du cathéter est toujours un moment dur ! Ça rend le tout réel !

-Oui ! La poitrine de Kurt était secouée par les sanglots, le stress qui pesait sur ses épaule depuis 3 jours l'empêchait de respirer !

-Ouvrez cette porte !

-Lisa ? Je peux vous tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je n'aime pas ce médecin !

- Moi nous plus ! Pour lui tu es la leucémie de la chambre 1402 ! Et je déteste cet état d'esprit !

-Ouvrez cette porte bon dieu !

Plus le temps passait plus le médecin s'acharnait sur la poignet et plus Kurt se detendait en présence de Lisa ! Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sentait une confiance et une gentillesse extrême rayonner autour d'elle !

-Il faut sortir Kurt ! Il faut le faire maintenant ! On y va ?

-Seulement si tu ne me laisses pas !

-Je te promets Kurt, de ne jamais te laisser !

C'est ainsi que le cœur plus léger que Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

-Mais ça ne va pas de vous enfermer !

-Il avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité !

Kurt se sentait mal que Lisa se fasse reprendre par le médecin à cause de lui !

-Bon allez dans le lit nous allons jeter un œil à la chambre implantable !

Kurt jeta un regard affolé à Lisa ! Il était strictement interdit que ce médecin le touche !

-Bip !Bip !

-Je vais m'occuper de refaire un pansement stérile Mr., allez-y il semble que vous avez une urgence !

Ouff… Sauvé par le gong ! Ou plutôt par Lisa !

-Bon Kurt c'est le grand moment je vais te poser ta première chimio ! Dans les premiers temps tu recevras ta chimiothérapie dans ta chambre, mais dès que tu seras réglé, on pourra si tu le souhaites, te la poser en salle de chimiothérapie avec d'autres jeunes ! Tu pourras même faire des connaissances !

-Ouai ! Bof…Je vais vomir c'est ça ? Et je vais perdre mes cheveux ?

-Kurt… Ce n'est pas sur, rien n'est sûr ! Oui tu risques d'avoir la nausée, la chimio détruit les cellules cancéreuses, qui sont malgré tout tes cellules, ton corps se sent attaqué, il va avoir le même reflexe que lors d'un empoisonnement, il va vouloir te faire vomir !

-Merci…

-De rien, de quoi ?

-De tout m'expliquer ! Allons y je suis prêt !

-Allo ? Chérie ?

-Burt ! Comment va Kurt ?

-Ca va, il est un peu remué mais il me parle, alors c'est que ça doit aller …

-Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai la sensation que tout est de ma faute ! Ce sont mes gènes, et puis d'abord ma femme puis mon fils, je ….

-Burt, il ne faut pas dire des choses comme ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

-J'ai l'impression ne pas faire assez pour lui !

-Burt, tu es la avec lui tu veillse sur lui, tu le protèges ! Il sait ça crois moi ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que je te l'amène ?

-Non j'ai tout prévu, en plus comme Kurt est en longue hospitalisation j'ai le droit de rester hors des horaires et je peux même rester dormir je pense que je vais rester, à moins que je rentre pour toi et …

-Non ! Burt, reste au prés de ton fils, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

-D'accord chérie à plus tard ! Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi !

Plus les jours passèrent plus Kurt était malade, il ne pensait pas que tout irait si vite mais Lisa lui a expliqué qu'il est quasi tout le temps sous chimio et que par conséquent les effets secondaires étaient bien plus rapides, étonnamment il ne perdu presque pas ses cheveux, mais en revanche il avait constamment la nausée, il savait que son estomac était fragile mais à ce point-là !

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital, n'avait répondu qu'a 2 textos de Blaine

« Kurt qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait trois jours que tu n'es pas là ! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles et Finn ne sait rien ! »

« Juste bien malade ! Et un téléphone en panne »

« C'est grave, tu veux que je t'amène les cours ? »

« Non et non bisous »

En effet Finn avait eu la consigne de ne rien dire à personne !

Cela fait deux semaines que Kurt est sous traitement, il ne répond plus au textos de Blaine ne voulant pas lui mentir, il va néanmoins falloir qu'il trouve une solution, mais pour l'instant il est trop mal, et trop dans un sale état pour voir Blaine et il était hors de questions qu'il lui annonce au téléphone !

Répétitions, répétitions, répétitions, voilà les seuls mots que Mr. Schuester avait à la bouche !

Les Nationales approchaient à grands pas, et pour être honnête nous n'étions pas prêts !

Mais comme tout le monde le sait, trop de répétitions tuent la répétition ! Rachel sest tordu la cheville, Finn est tombé trois fois, Quinn avais manqué de se faire un poteau, bref c'était la débandade !

Il est 13h45, nous sommes en ligne dans l'amphithéâtre, près à y aller… ou presque !

Pour ne pas changer nous avons droit au petit spitch de Mr. Schuester, …

« Les nationales arrivent à grand pas et nous devons encore nous entrainer ! Ne laissons pas la fatigue ou la fainéantise nous perdre, nous devons nous battre, tant que nous serons debout, nos adversaires sauront que nous allons nous battre, nous n'avons peur de rien ! … »

Bon moi j'ai décroché a partie de nationales…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mange le matin mais on n'en voit plus le bout ! Le pire c'est que tous les jours il en a un nouveau… Il a peut-être avalé un dico !

-On reprend ou on s'est arrêté hier qui peut me dire où on en était ?

Ce moment gênant où tu sais que tu ne sais pas la réponse, alors tu baisses la tête, et tu te dis pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi !

-Finn ?

Ouf sauvé…

-Euh…ben…le pas ou tu tournes et tu sautes, et tu retournes …

-C'est très clair Finn ! Mmm… Tina ?

-On s'était arrêté sur le pas chassé, où on se rejoint après, juste avant le refrain !

-Bien ! Dans ce cas on se met en position et on fait du début au début du refrain ! Go, Go, Go !

-Excusez moi avant j'ai le devoir de vous faire passer un message, ça ne peut pas attendre !

- Bien Finn, nous t'écoutons !

Oula, je crains le pire !

-Tout le monde a remarqué l'absence de Kurt ! Ben j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !

Mon cœur commenceait à se serrer, quand je disais je crains le pire c'était pour rire !

-Et bien Kurt est atteint d'une leucémie, il est actuellement à l'hôpital, sous traitement, n'en voulez pas à Blaine n'y à moi, si il nous a dit de ne pas vous en parler car il ne voulait pas vous détourner des nationales mais j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il était important que vous soyez au courant !

Au moment du « nous » tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé répondre, je n'étais même pas au courant …. Kurt ne m'a rien dit ! Alors je feins un sourire gêné et tourne les yeux, je suis au bord des larmes... Je... Allez respire …

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Merci Finn de nous l'avoir dit, si vous voulez on peut annuler la répétition…

-Non on va le faire ! C'est ce que Kurt voudrait !

-Tout le monde est d'accord avec Artie ?

Un oui générale se fit entendre moi je n'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Il n'a pas confiance ?...

-Bien ! Dans ce cas on se met en position et on fait du début au début du refrain ! Go, Go, Go !

Je n'aime pas cette chanson et en plus je n'aime pas la choré, on doit danser avec des bâtons parce que ça donne l'effet « art martial » et que « c'est du jamais vu », du coup nous faisons les répétions avec le coach Beiste ! Je suis avec Rachel pour les couples…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est toujours trop en avant par rapport aux autres ! Et dès que je lui fais la remarque je me fais remballer ! En réalité je sais pourquoi elle est toujours trop devant … Elle n'est pas le solo de cette chanson ! Bon vous aurez compris que je n'aime pas cette partie ! Et pour couronner le tout je n'ai pas du tout la tête à danser, je veux juste voir Kurt !

Nous nous mettons en place, la musique commence, j'enchaine avec facilité les premiers pas, descends de l'estrade, rejoins Rachel, nous nous mettons en position de danse en couple, un en avant, un sur le côté, un avant…

- Rachel…on n'est pas à la bonne place !

-Blaine arrête on est nickel

-Pas du tout ! On est trop sur le côté on ne va pas avoir de place !

-Arrête de faire ton rabat joie, je sais parfaitement ce que l'on fait, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

-Rachel je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si imbuvable en ce moment, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Arrêtes de me parler comme si le fait que tu n'es pas le solo soit de ma faute ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le solo !

Tout en continuant la danse nous commencions à nous chamailler, et à nous engueuler en chuchotant ! La tristesse qui m'écraseait se transforma en haine !

-Blaine depuis que tu es là, mon nombre de solos a diminué !

-Tu insinues que tu es en colère contre moi parce que tu as moins de solos ?

-Tout à fait !

-Je suis dans cette école depuis 6 mois ! Ce n'est donc pas nouveau ! Et ça te prend comme ça ?

-Tout est de ta faute

Je me préparais à riposter quand j'ai senti mon pied se poser sur les bâtons, je le sentis partir, je pus sentir mon corps suivre, je me suis sentis glisser, je me suis senti me coucher sur les bâtons, j'ai senti la vive douleur dans mon dos, je me suis sentis tomber de la scène, j'ai senti le choc du sol sur mon épaule, j'ai senti ma tête cogner, j'ai juste fermé les yeux, je veux juste voir Kurt ….

_**Alors cette nouvelle histoire ? Je tiens juste à dire que je ne suis pas docteur et que par conséquent je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs dans les traitements ou autre ! Laissez des petits mots ! Bisous, bisous **_


	2. Contre coup de la chute

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre ! Pour te redire merci ma titi, le voici enfin ! Tu es ma personne …**_

Blaine n'avais pas encore reprit conscience que monsieur Schuester était déjà près de lui …Le reste du Glee club était descendu de scène, pendant que le coach Beiste appelait les ambulanciers !

-Blaine… Blaine ?

-Mmm...

-Blaine… Ouvre les yeux !

-Mmm !

-Voilà c'est bien ! Tu peux parler ?

-Je crois !

-Très bien Blaine ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Blaine ne se sent pas bien ! Sa vision est flou, sa tête et près de l'explosion et la douleur dans son dos est insupportable…

- Les ambulanciers ne vont pas tarder !

-Non ça va ! Je vais bien !

-Non ne bouge pas ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non je vais bien monsieur Schuester !

Blaine avais tenté de bouger mais monsieur Schuester l'avais bloqué en posant ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête

-Blaine ! Tu es peut-être blessé, ne bouge pas trop ! Blaine ? Tu te sens bien ?

La respiration de Blaine était laborieuse, son cœur battait à toute vitesse, la sensation de manque d'air prenait le dessus sur le calme jusqu'à lors régnant sur lui

-J'ai…j'ai…je...ne…arrive…plus….à… à….respirer !

A l'annonce de ces mots, l'agitation régnant autour de lui ne fit que s'accroitre !

-Silence ! Le cri profond du coach Bieste fit taire l'assembler des adolescents …Je ne veux plus entendre personne ! Vous allez tous aller dans les gradins, vous allez laisser de l'air à Blaine ! Si un de vous ne se sent pas bien qu'il sorte ! Sa voix était forte, déterminée, tout le monde acquiesça sans dire un mot !

-Blaine, Blaine ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux !

Il prit tout son courage, ouvrit les yeux qui plongèrent dans ceux du coach…

-Blaine tout va bien ! Tu vas bien ! Je vais bien, tes amis vont bien ! Tu fais une crise d'angoisse c'est le contre coup de choc, mais tout va bien !

-Non tout ne va pas bien !

-Si Blaine…

-Non !

La voix de Blaine fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle était déchirante, triste et profondément blessée

-Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Je … Je ne sens plus mes jambes !

L'annonce tomba comme une massue sur la pièce ! Personne n'osa plus parler, monsieur Schuester retira ses mains des joues de Blaine, même lui n'avais plus les mots !

-Es-tu sur de ce que tu dis ? Le coach Beiste fut la première à rompre le silence avant de s'élancer vers les jambes de Blaine …. Tu sens ça ?

La seconde d'hésitation de Blaine posa un suspense intenable, tout le monde retenait sa respiration

-Non…

Non, Blaine ne sens plus ses jambes, la preuve n'a fait qu'alourdir l'annonce !

Les ambulanciers finirent enfin par arriver, une seconde de plus et Blaine fondait en larmes !

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour je suis monsieur Schuester, je suis le professeur de Blaine !

L'ambulancier se retourna vers le jeune garçon allongé sur le sol

-Et donc tu es Blaine ?

-Oui…

Tout en parlant ils commencèrent à poser une minerve, et une intra-veineuse à Blaine

-Que s'est -il passé ?

-On dansait, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais et j'ai posé mon pied sur les bâtons et je suis tombé …

-A-t-il perdu connaissance ?

-Oui, durant environ une minute…. Répondit Monsieur Schuester au bord du malaise

-Blaine ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

-A la tête, un peu mon épaule…

-Il ne sent plus ses jambes !

L'ambulancier lança un regard intrigué à Monsieur Schuester, puis à Blaine

-Blaine ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé ce que je ne sens plus …

-Tu as mal au dos ?

-Un peu ….

-Bon on le bouge ! Apportez la civière ! Blaine on va te mettre sur la civière, tu ne bouges pas, tu te détends d'accord !

-Ok !

-Avec moi, 1, 2, 3 ! Aller go ! On se bouge !

-Alors bonhomme ! Ça va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vous de me le dire !

-A partir d'où tu ne sens plus tes jambes ?

- Je ne sais pas !

-Ok quand tu sens tu me dis ! Là ? Là ? Là ?

Plus l'ambulancier posait des questions plus Blaine se décomposait

-Là ! Je sens !

La main de l'ambulancier était sur son ventre juste en dessous de son nombril …

-Vous ne dites rien, je suppose que cela est mauvais ?

-Blaine je ne peux rien dire sans examens ! Ca va tu n'as pas mal au cœur ? Je sais que le fait d'être allongé peut donner envie de vomir…

-Non pas du tout ! _Blaine eu un petit rire_, mon frère ne peut monter dans aucun moyen de transport sans être malade alors que moi vous pouvez me mettre dans le coffre sous une veste à regarder un écran que ne serais pas malade !

-Tant mieux ! …

-On peut continuer à parler ?

-Bien sûr ! De quoi a tu envie de parler ?

-Je sais pourquoi je suis tombé !

-A oui ?

-J'ai appris que mon chéri est gravement malade mais il ne m'a rien dit, il ne répondait pas à mes messages ni à mes appels et aujourd'hui son beau-frère a annoncé qu'il avait une leucémie et je n'étais au courant de rien… Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !

-Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferai à ta place ! A ! Je crois que nous sommes arrivés ! Allez courage bonhomme !

Blaine n'était jamais rentré dans l'hôpital sur un brancard, c'est étrange il ne sait pas où il va, il entend des gens parler mais ne les voit pas !

-Bonhomme ! Ca va toujours ?

-Euh… Oui !

-Tu es claustrophobe ?

-Non pas que je sache !

-Quel son tes antécédents médicaux ?

-Je me suis cassé le poignet quand j'étais petit !

-Tu t'es fait opérer ?

-Non juste un plâtre !

-Bien

Les ambulanciers recommencèrent à pousser le brancard de Blaine, à travers les incalculables couloirs de l'hôpital, avant de s'arrêter au sous-sol.

-Blaine nous on s'arrête la !

-Quoi ! Non !

-Blaine tout va bien ! Tu vas passer une IRM pour connaitre les dégâts dans ton organisme ! Puis en fonction les médecins décideront de la marche à suivre !

Blaine n'avait pas l'air ravi ! L'idée de rester seul ne lui plaisait pas trop !

-Blaine comme tout à l'heure ! A 3 on te bouge 1, 2,3 ! C'est bon allez-y !

La table était froide, Blaine étais fatigué, il voulait que tout ça finisse vite ! Il ferma les yeux et attendit que tout cela passe !

-Mr Anderson ? Blaine ?

-Mmm !

-Mon chéri ! C'est papa ! Ca va tout va bien !

Au son de sa voix Blaine s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux

-Papa !

-Mon enfant ! Comment tu sens tu ?

Blaine repris soudainement conscience d'où il se trouvait, il voulut lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe mais impossible de bouger !

-Blaine ! Ne bouge pas !

-Pourquoi ? !

-Mr. Anderson lors de votre chute votre dos a été heurté par un des bâtons se trouvant au sol ! Cela a fracturé deux de vos vertèbres ! La chute a formé un hématome qui compresse votre moelle épinière, ce que nous pensons être la cause de la paralysie et …

-Je suis paralysé à vie ?

- Tant que l'hématome ne s'est pas résorbé nous somme dans l'impossibilité de vous répondre ! De plus du aux fractures de vos vertèbre L4 et L5 nous vous avons plâtrer !

-Plâtrer ! Du dos !

-Oui… Votre futur corset est en fabrication en attendant pour être sûr que vous ne fassiez aucun mouvement nous vous avons plâtré, ne vous inquiétez pas ceci est une pratique courante !

-Quant à mon cou pourquoi je porte encore une minerve ?

-Comme je vous les dis-nous attendons le corset !

-C'est une blague ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais porter un corset qui part de mes fesses jusqu'à mon cou !

-Mr. Anderson, vous avez une mauvaise fracture et vous avez de la chance de ne pas encore entre déclarer paraplégique ! Dans les premières semaines vous porterez une minerve en plus de votre corset et en fonction de l'évolution nous les retirons ou pas !

-Mais je vais porter ça combien de temps ?

-Cela va dépendre de plusieurs éléments, la vitesse de résorptions de l'hématome qui nous permettra de connaitre exactement l'origine de la paralysie ou la solidification de vos vertèbres par exemple !

-Je vais pouvoir m'assoir ?

-Pas avant la semaine prochaine !

-Mais je vais manger comment ? Boire ? Faire pipi ?

-Durant la pose du plâtre ou vous avez été anesthésié, nous vous avons posé une sonde urinaire, quant au fait de manger une infirmière ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous poser une sonde par laquelle nous pourrons faire passer des nutriments le temps que tous cela passe !

-Surement une question stupide mais elle va ou cette sonde _? Plus le médecin parle plus Blaine commence à se rendre compte de l'état critique dans lequel il est_

-Il passe dans votre nez pour aller dans l'œsophage et terminer dans l'estomac, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait presque pas mal !

Presque pas mal, presque pas mal ….

-Mais on va devoir le mettre à chaque repas ?

-Non, on va le mettre une fois et le laisser …

Blaine avait envie de crier, de hurler au monde sa déception, cette peur qui l'écrasait de minutes en minutes, il avait envie de pleurer pour montrer sa souffrance, mais il ne fit rien de ça, il sait qu'il doit rester fort et ne rien dire si il veut réussir à passer à travers tous ça

-Bien, l'infermière ne devra pas tarder ! A plus tard Mr. Anderson.

-Ca va mon fils ?

-Oui ! Tout va très bien ! Je vais rester coucher sur le dos pendant au moins une semaine, je ne sais pas quand je vais toucher de la nourriture solide pour la prochaine fois et en plus je ne sens plus mes jambes ! Sinon tout va bien !

-Tu sais le pire fils ?

-Non…

-Le dernier aliment solide que tu as mangé était le gâteau au citron, immangeable de ta mère… c'est triste !

A l'évocation de ce souvenir Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats ! Les garçons ne sont pas souvent proches de leurs parents, mais Blaine c'est tout le contraire ! Il a une confiance infini en ses parents, il leurs dit tout, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses ! Il n'a jamais peur de leur réaction ! Oui des fois il s'est fait punir mais toujours justement ! Blaine ne changerait ses parents pour rien au monde ! Il sait que quoi qu'il arrive ils seront toujours là !

Mais la chose dont il est le plus fière est la relation qu'il a avec son papa ! Quand il parle de lui, cela lui donne des frissons, son papa a toujours les mots justes, il ne l'a jamais regardé de haut, et il l'a toujours accepté tel qu'il est, même gay ! Quand Blaine parle de son père une phrase lui vient : « Mon père ce héros… »

-Maman n'ai pas là ?

-Si dans la salle d'attente je suppose… Elle ne voulait pas te voir comme çà, elle préfère attendre que tu te réveilles !

-Bonjour ! Je suis Lisa je viens pour la sonde !

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour… Le bonjour de Blaine fut un peu mitigé …

-Blaine je vais chercher ta mère comme ça tu seras au calme d'accord ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Courage mon fils…

-Sais-tu en quoi cela consiste ?

-Oui, je veux juste que ça passe vite, s'il vous plait !

-D'accord alors c'est parti !

La nuit était tombée sur l'Ohio…

Blaine dormait profondément le contre coup l'avais épuisé, la pose de la sonde l'avais bien remué aussi, l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas se nourrir seul le chamboulait ! Ses parents était la serrés l'un contre l'autre à regarder leur fils dormir tel un enfant….

A l'étage supérieur d'autres parents serrés l'un contre l'autre regardaient leur enfant lutter contre la maladie ….

_**J'espère que cela colle à votre espérance ! Bisous **_


	3. L'isolement

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Pour être honnête le gros manque de retour m'a bien refroidi, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu noir vous plaira ! **

02/05/14 18h30

Kurt dormait profondément lorsque Finn fit irruption dans la chambre telle une tornade !

Burt et Carole ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter !

-Finn ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que je parle à Kurt !

-Ce n'est pas possible tu vois bien qu'il dort !

-C'est vraiment important !

-Chéri il faut que tu comprennes ! Kurt est malade et en ce moment il a du mal à dormir ! Tu ne peux pas le réveiller à cause du Glee club et des nouvelles chansons !

-Maman ! Tu penses que je suis stupide ?! Je sais bien que Kurt a besoin de repos ! Mais tout cela est bien plus important qu'une chanson !

Finn n'en pouvait plus ! Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur !

-Finn ! La réponse est non !

-Maman !

Carole elle aussi arriva à bout de nerf …

-Non !

-C'est au sujet de Blaine !

-Même combat c'est…

-Qu'est-ce qui est au sujet de Blaine ?

Kurt semblait tout petit au milieu de toutes ces couvertures, sa voix était faible , mais son regard était déterminé

-Rien chéri ! Rendort toi !

Kurt posa son regard profond sur son père puis sur Carole et pour finir sur Finn …

-Finn que ce passe-t-il ?

-Non… Rien !

-Finn ?...

Le regard déterminé de Kurt se transforma peu à peu en un regard noir digne des plus grands film d'horreur…

Glups ! La déglutition de Finn ce fus difficilement ! Le regard de Kurt était posé sur lui mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur Le regard de Burt l'écrasait de minute en minute…

-C'est que …

-Finn ! Accouche !

-Blaine a eu un accident ! Finn lança cette phrase un peu comme un bombe, il ferma les yeux et attendit l'explosion …

-Quoi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ce fut Burt qui rompit en premier le silence

-J'ai annoncé à tout le monde pour Kurt puis on a répété la chorégraphie et il a glissé de la scène !

-C'est grave ?

Finn regarda sa mère il sentit dans sa voix l'angoisse d'une mère …

-Je ne sais pas je suis venu dès que j'ai pu !

-Je veux le voir !

La voix du châtain fit sursauter l'assemblée ! Son absence de réaction fit presque oublier à finn sa présence !

-Kurt…

-Non papa ! On pouvait sentir dans sa voix les larmes qui commençaient à monter … Pas d'avertissements, ou de recommandations, je … je veux juste le voir !

-Je ne sais même pas ou il est !

Sans dire un mot Carole se leva délicatement fit un bisou à Kurt puis à Finn et finit par Burt, elle quitta finalement la pièce, après avoir chuchoté : « je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

* * *

03/05/14 11h

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque que Kurt se décida à ouvrir les yeux

-Bonjour petit soleil !

La voix féminine de Carole mis tout de suite Kurt en joie !

-Bonjour Carole quoi de neuf ?

-Lisa est en congés pour le reste de la semaine, et comme la cancérologie est en sous effectifs je me suis proposée !

-Ça c'est cool même si j'aime bien Lisa ! Tu as d'autres infos pour aujourd'hui ? ….

-Non de quoi veux-tu parler ?!

-Sais- tu où est Blaine ?!

-Oui je sais…

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Allez dis-moi !

-Chambre 118 il est à l'étage du dessous !

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Tu as rendez-vous avec le médecin aujourd'hui tu devrais peut être te reposer ?!

-Mais je ne veux pas me reposer ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Aller laisse-moi y aller !

En entendant ces mots Carole eu la sensation d'être en face d'un petit garçon qui voudrait un bonbon … Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais … Kurt avais tellement souffert ces dernier temps qu'elle pensa que cela pourrait être une bonne chose pour Kurt …

-C'est d'accord ! Je vais chercher un fauteuil !

-YES !

Carole se retourna et vit une chose qu'elle avait peur de ne plus revoir … Un sourire ! Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Kurt avais un grand sourire sur son visage qui le fit illuminer toute la pièce ! Carole pouvais à présent l'affirmer … Kurt était heureux !

Durant le trajet Kurt ne s'inquiétait plus du regard des autres sur son cathéter, de sa fatigue ou de cette hideuse robe de chambre … Le centre de son attention c'était Blaine ! Comment allait-il être et … et … oh mon dieu ! Blaine est à présent au courant qu'il est malade ! Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Salut ça fait des semaines que je ne te parle plus parce que j'ai peur de ta réaction mais aussi non ça va ! Oh la boulette ! Oh la boulette ! Oh la grosse grosse boulette ! Là ça va être compliqué ! Chambre 135 … Plus le temps de faire demi-tour il va falloir assurer ! … Oh la boulette !

118 !

-Kurt écoute moi ! Blaine a fait une mauvaise chute ! Il porte un corset, et une minerve ! Il ne peut pas s'assoir … Cela peut être impressionnant si … si tu ne te sens pas nous pouvons faire demi-tour ?

Demi-tour ? demi-tour ?

-Non ! Je vais le faire !

-Bon dans ce cas je vais soir si il est en état...

Et Carole disparut fermant la porte derrière elle .

Durant la minute qui passa Kurt put penser à plein de chose : Blaine, comment allait-il être comment allait-il réagir ? Pourquoi le médecin voulait-il le voir ? Est-ce parce que il est encore très fatigué ? Ou parce qu'il a moins de nausée ?

Tout se bousculait dans sa petite tête, mais plus le temps de réfléchir Carole était là !

-Alors ?

-Alors on y va !

Les stores de la chambre étaient fermés, Kurt pouvait distinguer une forme raide dans le lit . Plus il avançait vers Blaine plus il avançait vers ses pires cauchemars …

Blaine était là pâle, engoncé dans le plâtre il ne semblait même plus être lui …

-Je vais vous laisser, vous avez une heure…

-Salut … _Kurt avais une voix fébrile, timide _Je… Je te dois des explications …

-Je … Je …. As-tu confiance en moi ? La voix de Blaine était remplie de sanglots, et brisa petit à petit le cœur de Kurt …

-Bien sûr !

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tenu au courant ?

Blaine avais le regard fixé au plafond , Kurt était assis à côté de lui, il le regardait fixement suivant des yeux les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Blaine …

Que pouvait-il répondre ? La vérité ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça voudrais dire ? Qu'au fond il n'a pas confiance ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il a entière confiance en Blaine… Alors que devait-il répondre ? Rien, il ne répondra rien …

Le silence de la pièce devenait pesant, seule les machines reliées aux deux aimes-sœurs se permettaient de briser ce calme par le rythme répétitif ….

-Quand as-tu su ?

-Pardon ?

-Quand as-tu su que tu étais malade ?

-Il y a peut-être deux semaines ? Je … je ne t'ai rien dit car …

-Non ! Je ne veux plus savoir ! Après tout tu n'as pas à tout me dire !...

La voix de Blaine était ferme et Kurt ne trouva pas la force de s'énerver, leur situation était assez compliquée comme ça !

-Quel est ton traitement ?

-Chimio intensive, je vois le docteur juste après !

-Et cela marche bien ?

-Je ne sais pas … Et toi ?

-Je dois avoir mon corset demain !

-Tu le porteras longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas …

Cette discussion était bien étrange ! Autant pour le châtain que pour le brun ! Blaine voulait voir Kurt et l'embrasser mais n'osa pas , Kurt voulait prendre la main de Blaine et lui dire combien il l'aime mais il n'osa pas , alors chacun resta là , l'un les yeux au plafond l'autre à scruter les moindre détail du plâtre ... de son amoureux !

-Kurt ?

Il sut, il sut de suite que c'était la voix de Carole, il sut qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait aller voir le médecin, et même si être seul avec Blaine était un peu bizarre il préférer nettement sa compagnie …

-Kurt il faut y aller !

-Mais ça ne fais pas une heure !

-55 minutes !

-Bon…A plus tard Blaine …

-A plus tard Kurt …

Il ne bougea pas, bon en même temps il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger ,mais Kurt pensait que… Non rien, il ne pensait rien !

Une fois la porte fermée Kurt sentit son cœur se remplir de tristesse « j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie … »

-Ton père nous attend dans la salle d'attente.

-Super !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kurt ?

-Rien !

-Ok !

Kurt avais tout perdu en deux petites semaines : la possibilité de mettre ses superbes vêtement bien trop serrés et non pratiques pour être à l'hôpital, la musique, on ne peut pas chanter e tue-tête des airs qui nous viennent ! Et maintenant Blaine …Kurt a perdu ses ailes…

-Hey fiston !

-Salut …

Burt jeta un regard inquiet à Carole qui ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaule .

-Qu'est que ne va pas ?

-Rien ! Tout va bien ! Ma vie est parfaite !

-Mr Hummel !

-C'est à nous ! Carole tu viens ?

-Non restez en famille ! A tout à l'heure mon amour !

Burt poussa Kurt jusque dans le bureau puis ferma la porte.

-Bon ! Je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle ! Loin de la ! _Super…_Ton taux de globules blancs crève le plafond et ce n'est pas bon ! Tu fatigues, ton corps fatigue ! Tu n'as presque plus de défenses naturelles, il faut agir et vite !

Kurt ne réalisait pas ! La coupe était pleine ! Plus rien ne le touchait…

-Et qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Je propose la greffe de moelle osseuse ! J'ai peu d'espoir que par la chimiothérapie cela régresse !

-Vous avez une corde ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez une corde ? Non, je veux dire si je me pends tout sera réglé ?!

Gros blanc…

-Bon ok laissez tomber c'était censé être drôle mais bon… ok je … vous savez quoi je pense que je vais partir discrètement ou m'exiler en Alaska ça peut-être pas mal ! Et … Et… Et je vais me taire…

-Bin ! Ce n'est pas une chose a prendre a la rigolade Kurt ! Pour une greffe de moelle osseuse il faut un donneur, on t'irradiera afin de détruire ta moelle osseuse, on t'implantera la nouvelle, puis tu resteras en chambre stérile pendant un long moment ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère !

Durant la fin de l'entretien le Docteur continua à marmonner 3000 choses dont Kurt ne se rappelle pas à moitié ! La seule dont il se rappelle est « chambre stérile » ils y sont arrivés ! Ils lui ont tout enlevé ! Il a été conclu que son père ferait les tests pour le don …

Plus que quelques jour de liberté et tout sera fini !

* * *

04/05/14

Première irradiation

J-0 H-2 …

Greffe

J-11 H- trop long …

Plus que 2 petites heures et Kurt va être coupé du monde… C'est étrange comme phrase … Il n'allait pas mourir ou déménager, et pourtant il ne pourra plus ou presque plus voir ses proches, alors qu'ils seront dans le même hôpital, dans la même ville …

-Papa ?

-Fiston ? répondit Burt sans même lever les yeux de son journal

-Tu as ta tondeuse ?

-Quoi ?

-Je n'arrête pas de perdre mes cheveux, c'est de pire en pire ! Je voudrais ….

-Je vais la chercher !

-Merci …

-Tu es prêt fiston ?

-Je le suis papa !

Dès le premier passage de la tondeuse Kurt se senti libéré d'un poids ! La perte de ses cheveux lui faisait beaucoup de peine… Ne plus les avoir ne fait que le soulager !

-Et voilà ! Alors ?

-Je te ressemble de plus en plus !

-Je t'aime mon fils !

-Tu viendras me voir ?

-Je serai là dès qu'ils me laisseront entrer ! Allez à la douche fiston avec bétadine et tout le bastringue !

Quelques minutes plus tard TOC ! TOC !

-Oui !

-Bonjour ! Tu es Kurt ?

-Oui ?

Tu t'es douché à la Bétadine ?

-Oui !

-Tes affaires pour la future chambre sont prêtes ?

-Oui !

-Alors nous y allons !

-A bientôt mon papa !

-A bientôt mon fils et n'oublies jamais quoi qu'il arrive je suis toujours là, sur ton épaule !

Pour être tout à fait honnête le reste c'est passer de façon longue et froide ! Durant son hospitalisation Kurt a pu découvrir que les blocs opératoire sont à 16°, qu'il préfère les infirmiers de bloc que les infirmiers dans les couloirs, que les séances d'irradiation c'est long et que quand on nous détruit la moelle osseuse tous les gens à qui on va parler ensuite ont des masques, des blouses et des gants …Mais ce qui fus le plus dur était la première nuit !il n'arriva pas à s'endormir ! Il passa sa nuit à penser à Blaine qu'il n'avait pas pu voir, contrairement à ce que ses plans prévoyaient….

**A bientôt **


	4. Parce que tout change

**Voilà enfin le chapitre ! Je n'ai aucune excuses valable néanmoins je tiens a m'excuser ! Je suis en seconde et autant vous dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ! Merci pour tous vos petits mots qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture **

* * *

La vie de Blaine sembler c'être arrêtée dans cette chambre, chaque jour sembler être le même, chaque minutes ne sembler en rien différante de l'autre

Kurt étais venu le voir mais que dire… Que dire à un homme que nous aimons d'amour fou et qui nous a tout caché ….

08/05/14 8h

« Bonjour Blaine ! Bien dormis ? »

Dans un sursaut Blaine fus réveillé par la voix crispante de l'infermière.

« -C'est que j'ai pas tout à fait finis ma nuit …

-Ce matin est un grand jour !

-A bon ?

-Nous allons dès à présent faire une IRM J+7 accident pour voir l'état de ton dos et ainsi savoir si nous retirons le plâtre ! »

« Super !... » Plus honnêtement Blaine n'était pas plus éxité que ça … J+7 et il ne sentait toujours pas c'est jambes et….

Son flux de pensées fut interrompu par la secousse que lui produit son lit en mouvement …

Une énorme pierre bloquer sa gorge, son ventre était noué, et si …. Et si il aller mieux ? Cette penser furtive lui redonna de l'éspoire, un peu comme quand Kurt sourit !

« Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment te sens tu ?

-Bien mon papa !

-Mon bebe !

-Maman !

-Tu as repris des couleurs ! Ça me fait plaisir !

-Je me sens bien ! »

Blaine n'était pas sûr d'aller bien mais il était porté par une force bien plus grande que toutes les autres … l'espoir !

« A 3. 1, 2,3 ! »

Blaine n'aime pas qu'on le porte ! Etant plus jeune il était un peu rondounner est malgré son physique avantageux cette idée rester toujours dans sa tête ….

Blaine n'aimait pas les IRM ! Pas parce qu'il était claustrophobe, ou parce qu'il avait peur des hôpitaux, non … Juste parce que quand la dame lui disait « essay de bouger le moins possible » son subconscient ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de déclencher le mode « je vais gratter » du bouton qu'il ne pourra atteindre que si il bouge !

Il y a autre chose qu'il le met en boule ! « ça va faire un peu de bruit alors je vous met un peu de musique » il faut leurs dire que on attend pas la musique !

Ces derniers temps le cerveau de Blaine arche à 400 km/heure, il se pose des milliers questions la plus part étant totalement existentiel !

Dans tous les cas toutes ces pensées ont permis à Blaine de faire passer le temps plus vite et finalement ne reprendre « conscience » que de retour dans sa chambre !

« Ça vous dirai la France pour les vacances ?

-Chéri ce n'est pas le moment !

-Pourquoi il y a un moment pour parler de vacances ? Hein Blaine ?

-Désoler maman mais papa à raison, c'est toujours le bon moment pour parler de vacances !

-Bon vous avez gagné les garçons !

- On n'a pas trop eu à forcer !

-Alors la France ?

-Ou l'Italie !

-Plutôt la France ma chérie!

-Non c'est plus beau l'Italie mon amour ! »

Blaine ne sais pas comment c'est parents on fait pour s'aimer ! Ils ne sont jamais d'accord ! Mais il se le dise toujours avec amour !...

« Je t'assure mon chéri l'Italie c'est plus beau !

-Pourquoi y retourner si tu y es déjà aller Mon bonbon au miel ! Alors que nous ne sommes jamais aller en France ! Et que Blaine pourra travailler son accent !

-Je … je dois avouer que c'est une bonne idée mon ours en peluche ! Mais peut être devrions nous demander a Blaine !?

-Je …Je préfère la France ! On ira à Paris puis à Marseille ou Nice ! Faire du bateau et du jet ski ! Et même peut-être on pourra aller quelque jour en Italie… Manger des pizzas et des pattes !

-Ou à Londres ?

- Non, stop, on ne va jamais y arriver

-Bon, on va ou ?

-Je pense que la France c'est mieux pour faire du jet-ski

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'amadouer comme ça !

- Bonjour ! »

Un grand monsieur fit interruption dans la salle accompagné de deux infirmières.

« -Je suis là pour Blaine »

Blaine n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son visage…Il avait un visage marqué par les années et fermé, pourtant Blaine ne pouvait pas se réduire à cette idée de lui, quelque chose en lui brillait de mille feux, une étincelle, quelque chose de néanmoins insaisissable.

«-J'ai deux nouvelles …

-Je dois choisir ? Il y en a une meilleure que l'autre ? Non… »

Il avait ce sourire en coin…

«-Tu vas venir avec nous. On va aller retirer le plâtre, la minerve et passer le corset !

-C'est vrai ?

-Ton hématome s'est bien résorbé et nous avons la confirmation de tes cervicales n'ont rien !

-Pour son dos ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer mais la résorption de l'hématome est un bon début ! Nous referons des radios suivant les évolutions. Bon Blaine tu es prêt ?-

Oui plus que prêt !

-Alors allons-y ! »

Délicatement les infirmières mirent le lit en mouvement et reprirent le chemin des couloirs sinueux de l'hôpital. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait bientôt s'assoir, peut-être marcher et même voir Kurt ! Kurt ! Toutes les petites choses qui lui ressemblaient donnaient des frissons à Blaine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui peut-être qu'au fond il était addict…

Passage devant la cardio, médecine, puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle un peu comme un bloc, ils avancèrent, placèrent son lit en parallèle avec la table et toujours dans un accord parfait passèrent son corps raide sur la table froide.

Puis le médecin dégaina une scie et avança petit à petit de l'aisselle à la hanche de Blaine puis répéta de l'autre côté l'opération.

La partie du haut fut retirée avec facilité, l'infirmière passa une lingette sur le buste de Blaine avant de lui faire glisser avec agilité un débardeur blanc. Puis le docteur passa la partie ventrale du corset avant de commencer l'opération délicate…Il fallait faire rouler Blaine sur le ventre en infligeant le moins de mouvement possible au dos de Blaine. Après de nombreuses manipulations, Blaine se retrouva sur le ventre (position qui ne fut pas la plus agréable), passage de lingette puis pose du côté dorsal du corset et retour sur le dos !

De retour dans son lit, libéré du poids du plâtre et de nouveau engoncé dans son corset, Blaine se sentait épuisé !

Mais un détail qui avait la plus grande importance lui chatouillait le bord des lèvres de peur de rompre le silence ambiant…Et la minerve ? La fin de son mot pris une tonalité plus aigüe lorsque l'infirmière posa ses mains froides sur son bras.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Blaine. »

Ils reprirent le sens inverse de la route mais Blaine ne vit jamais l'arrivée dans la chambre. Il s'était profondément endormi juste après avoir passé la cardio.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil tomba parfaitement dans l'œil de Blaine (à croire qu'il avait fait exprès), bien obligé de se réveiller Blaine ouvra péniblement un œil puis l'autre, regarda la fenêtre et le soleil qui le poussait loin du sommeil en le narguant avec ses rayons. Il tourna la tête nonchalamment, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de la lumière et ainsi continuer sa nuit…

«- Attend, je ne peux pas tourner la tête »

Blaine avança sa main doucement vers son cou pris peur de s'être finalement trompé mais tomba sur une peau douce un peu irritée…!

Premier réflexe tenter de voir son corset en levant la tête, second reflexe, lâcher un Aieee digne du cri d'un éléphant, troisième réflexe : s'excuser en disant aux infirmières que tout va bien !

« -Bonjour jeune homme !

-Bonjour Docteur !

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Je vais bien et vous ?

-Toujours ! Des changements ?

-J'ai pris une douche ! Coincé entre deux plaques en bois tel un steak haché dans un hamburger mais c'était quand même bien et puis Lisa est revenue, vous savez que je l'aime bien. Elle discute toujours avec moi et quand… »

Plus Blaine parlait moins il se rendait compte d'où il était, son esprit s'évadait loin, très loin, dans un univers qui ne ressemblait qu'à lui…Et avec la plus grande discrétion du monde, le docteur s'avança près du lit tout en continuant à acquiescer, attrapa dans le plus grand silence la télécommande du lit et appuya sur un des boutons du lit. Sans même éveiller un soupçon de Blaine, il releva la tête du lit de 20°, vérifia les constantes, puis reposa ses yeux sur Blaine. Les yeux fermés, sourire aux lèvres et mille et une histoire à la bouche…

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bé bien ! »

Blaine eu une minute de blanc avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte !

« -Je, je ?

-Tu n'as plus d'hématome ! Tu ne vas pas tarder à retrouver l'usage de tes jambes, tu vas bientôt t'assoir, marcher !

-Plus de corset ?

-Ca va être néanmoins très long ! »

Pour être long, c'est long… 744 heures plus loin et 186 heures de kiné plus tard, Blaine tenait assis à 90° et pouvait même aller seul aux toilettes, manger seul, balader dans l'hôpital !

A présent, il connaissait tout le monde ! Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il est là, il s'y sent comme chez lui… même si, son vrai chez lui, lui manque.

Malheureusement, il n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'utilisation de ses jambes… Le nerf est toujours coincé ! En revanche, il a retrouvé ses sensations ! Mais pour l'instant il reste à l'hôpital pour son nerf !

L'opération est prévue dans 5 jours (on laisse une dernière chance au nerf !)

« -Lisbonne ?

-Non !

-Réagis pas comme ca !

-Si maintenant ca suffi !

-1mois, France, Italie , point !

-Mais c'est beau l'Espagne ?!

-J'en suis sûr ! »

Blaine était plié de rire ! Son père adore bousculer sa maman, et la faire tourner en bourrique !

TOC, TOC

«- Oui !

-Bonjour !

-Burt ?!

-Il y a un problème … Blaine …. Kurt ne vas pas bien ! »

* * *

**Je vous entend me détester mais j'assume ! Pleins de bisous et a bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
